The Way We Used To Be
by HellzxxBellz
Summary: This was not how they pictured their whirlwind romance to turn into, divorce. They loved each other more than anyone or anything in the world, but how much can love truly survive before things come to an end for good? John Cena/OC
1. Smile & Act Like Everything Is OK

**A/N: **I'm back (sort of) and with a whole new story. This idea has been in my head for awhile now, but I recently got the push to actually start writing it. I'd like to thank Katie (**-Crazy-RKO-Fan**) for just being so awesome and Brittiany (**Mrs. Brittiany Orton**) for playing an amazing John Cena on the forum that this is based off of. You both are amazing and I'm glad that I know you two. :) Anyways, I hope everyone likes this, if you happen to get confused somewhere along the line, I'm almost positive you'll get it in the next chapter. Hopefully updates for this story come a lot quicker since ideas have been rushing into my head like crazy. The first chapter of this is short, just an introduction to the story. The next one's are a lot longer...I know this because they're already written out. lol.

Hope you enjoy.

Please Read & Review, your opinions help a lot.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Randy Orton (damn), John Cena (double damn), or any familiar characters. The only OC's that I own are Elle and later on Anthony.

**Chapter 1: **Smile & Act Like Everything Is OK

* * *

_"There's someone else." John says, not looking Elle in the eyes._

_Elle's heart drops and a big knot forms in her stomach as she leans against the couch for support._

_"Wh-wh-what?" Elle manages to get out, her voice and her whole body starting to shake._

_"There's someone else." John says again._

_Elle nods her head, still trying to process the three words that had just been said before even considering asking anything else._

_"Who is it?" Elle asks, finally gaining the courage to ask him after a few moments of silence._

_"Bree." John flatly replies._

_Another pain shoots through Elle's body as she sinks down to the floor, her back against the couch. _

_"How long?" Elle asks, closing her eyes because she wasn't completely sure if she wanted to know the answer to the question about that affair that had been going between her husband and her recently discovered older sister.  
_

_Elle hears a long sigh come from John before he replies, his response sending a range of emotions to run through her body._

_"Since the wedding." John says. _

----

Elle sighs, running her hands through her jet black hair as she takes a seat at the kitchen table. This was not what she pictured her marriage to turn into, she was becoming another statistic.

A soon to be single mother, who's marriage to a famous poster boy husband turns into a nasty and bitter divorce.

_"The blogs and gossip columns are going to love this"_ She thinks to herself as she continues to stare at the stack of divorce papers that she was currently burning a whole into. Flipping through the stack once again, she's snapped out of her moment of self-loathing when the doorbell rings, sparking the dog that she and her soon to be ex-husband once shared to start barking like a maniac.

Getting up, Elle walks to the door and opens it, a small smile forming on her face when she sees the blonde on the other side holding a large box of pizza and tub of ice cream.

"I figured you needed some cheering up." Courtney says, walking into the house as Elle steps aside to let them her in.

"Have I told you how amazing you are lately?" Elle asks, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Yes, but I don't mind hearing it again." Courtney says, flashing Elle a smile as she walks into the kitchen.

Elle shakes her head, following her best friend.

"You've been with Randy for too long." She says.

"And what would make you say that?" Courtney innocently asks as she puts the ice cream in the freezer.

Elle rolls her eyes before replying. "Oh I don't know, maybe it's your overbearing ego."

"Ha ha Elle, you're hilarious." Courtney says, sitting next to Elle at the table. "But stop avoiding the issue. How are you?"

Elle sighs, catching Courtney's glance of the divorce papers.

"I'm fine." Elle says, lying.

"Don't lie to me Elle, I know you like a book." Courtney says.

"I'm filing for divorce against the love of my life. How do you think I feel?" Elle replies.

Courtney sighs, reaching over and pulling Elle into a hug.

"Cena's a jackass anyways, you deserve to be treated way better than that." Courtney says.

Elle nods her head, trying her hardest not to cry as she grips onto her best friend.

"Elle you don't need to hold it in, this is me you're talking to." She says, knowing how much Elle hates to show vulnerability.

Elle doesn't reply, shaking her head before pulling away from the blonde.

"I'm fine..I really am." She says, sniffling as she gets up from the table.

Courtney sighs, watching her best friend and knowing that everything wasn't okay with her, but like most people that got to know Elle Cena, they knew she had a hard time showing her emotions.

"Uh, I'll be right back." Elle says, going upstairs and into the bedroom that she had once shared with him.

Getting into the large king sized bed, Elle lays in the middle of it, their dog Charlie immediately jumping on to the bed and laying his head on her shoulder as Elle breaks down and cries for the first time in days.

Quietly following Elle upstairs, Courtney puts her ear against the door hearing the occasional snob and sniffle emerging from the other side of the door. Muttering under her breath, Courtney walks away from the door leaving a note for Elle before walking out of the house.

_This is really bad_

Courtney texts her long time boyfriend and new husband, Randy Orton as she walks to her red Mustang and gets inside.

---

"You know you're a jackass right?" Randy asks, looking over at John as he was lifting weights.

"So I've heard." John replies, beginning to lift the bar up and down.

Randy shakes his head, pulling out his phone and seeing the text from Courtney.

"Does your master need you home already?" John teasingly asks, seeing Randy quickly type away on his phone.

Randy doesn't look up from his phone, settling on flipping off John.

John shakes his head, letting out a low chuckle before saying, "Dude you are so whipped."

"I'm getting critiqued from the guy whose marriage is currently on the rocks." Randy says.

John drops the weights on the floor before glaring at Randy.

"Too soon?" Randy asks, seeing the look on John's face.

"No shit." John replies, walking away from Randy.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Let me know by pressing the button down there and leaving me a review.  
**


	2. Moving On and Moving Out

**A/N: **I really just wanted to hurry up and put this chapter out because all the good stuff happens after this. But this one just fills you in a bit more on what's going on. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has review, favorited, or alerted this story. It means a lot to me and I'm glad people are liking this. Keep them coming. :)

**Hope You Enjoy**

**Please Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own John Cena or Randy Orton. The only OC's I own are Elle and Anthony, the other are used with premission.

**Chapter 2:** Moving On and Moving Out

* * *

_Elle smiles widely as she looks around the house in complete awe._

"_Holy…shit." She mutters as she walks further inside, exploring every inch of their newly purchased ._

_John chuckles as he watches his girlfriend._

_Elle turns around and walks up to John before wrapping her arms around him._

"_You do realize that you make me that happiest woman alive? This is perfect." She says._

_John wraps his arms around Elle's waist, holding her close as he looks down and into her hazel orbs before replying. "Same goes for you Elle and I'm glad you like it."_

"_Like it, I love it." Elle says, leaving his grasp as she walks upstairs and into the bedroom that was filled with boxes and huge bed which was in the middle of the room._

_John comes behind her, wrapping his arms around as he lightly rests his head on top of hers._

"_So, this is our house." He says._

"_Our…" Elle says, smiling at the thought. "I love the sound of that."_

---

"I think that's the last of them." Elle says, dropping a box in the middle of the living room. She looks around the newly purchased town house, that was slowly coming together as Randy and Courtney helped her unpack.

"Thank God. Elle, you have so much crap." Randy says as he comes into the living room.

Courtney chuckled, coming into the living room behind Randy. "Well the place looks great Elle, can't wait to see it when you actually decorate it."

Elle nods her head, sighing. "That should keep me busy since I'm not working at the moment."

"Wait, you aren't working?" Randy asks.

"No, took the time off. It didn't feel right leaving Anthony to go work while all of this was going on." Elle replies, sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"How are you two doing?" Courtney asks.

"I'm fine, all this just take some getting used to. Anthony's the one I feel bad for, he really misses John. He won't really talk to me about it." Elle says.

Randy nods his head. "Well he's more than welcome to come over and hang out with Kayla."

Courtney looks over at Randy in shock. "Did you just willingly invite Anthony to come over?"

"I've already accepted that those two are going to get married one day, I give up trying to fight it." Randy says, shrugging his shoulders.

Elle chuckled, shaking her head as she opens up one of the boxes and starts to unpack, ready to start or at least begin to start her new life without him.

---

John drops his bags by the door as he enters the dark house that he used to share with Elle, the silence and the darkness slowly getting the best of him. John continues to stand in the doorway, trying to wrap his head around the idea that she was gone.

Sighing, John closes and locks the door behind him as he walks further into the house. Turning on a nearby lamp, the light that illuminated from it made it obvious that her presence was longer in the home. Walking upstairs and into the bedroom, their bedroom, it hits him even harder. The bed where Elle and him had spent so many nights together was empty and instead filled with a folded up comforter. He walks further into the room, glancing at the closet, which was practically empty since Elle's clothes and shoes occupied most of the space when she was there.

Running his hands through his short brown hair, John sits at the edge of the bed, glancing at the only reminder that was left that she and their life together ever existed; the picture of Elle and John, along with their three year old son, Anthony, on their wedding day.

Smiling to himself, he takes the picture, taking in the view of how gorgeous and happy Elle looked that day; something he didn't notice and took advantage of on that day. Looking at the picture for a bit longer, he sets it back down on the nightstand before lying down on the bed and closing his eyes; hoping and wishing that all of this was a dream and that things could go back


	3. The Plan That Started It All

**A/N: **This whole chapter is flashback, but it's too long to have in italics, so the format is normal. Just wanted to remind everyone that there's a reason why this is rated M, there's sexual content in this chapter so you have been warned. Thanks to everyone who has review, favorited, or alerted this story. It means a lot to me and I'm glad people are liking this. Keep them coming. :)

**Hope You Enjoy**

**Please Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own John Cena or Randy Orton. The only OC's I own are Elle and Anthony, the other are used with permission.

**Chapter 3: **The Plan That Stared It All

* * *

**_Flashback_  
**

(2005)

"I don't like her with Copeland…." Randy says, sitting across from John as they wait around catering for the show to begin.

A surge of jealousy shoots through John's body. Randy didn't have to even say the name; he knew exactly who Randy was talking about…Elle.

"…that inconsiderate asshole has hands all over Elle with that stupid, smug grin on his face. I'm telling you John, he's up to no good. I don't need him breaking her heart again, because then I'll have to go to jail for strangling that son of a bitch…." Randy says, continuing his rant which John keeps zoning in and out of as he thinks about how he's lost yet another chance with the girl who had capture his heart from the moment she looked at him.

Nodding his head a few times, John's stomach begins to tie in knots as he thinks about how Adam gets to touch her, kiss her, be around her…something that John had secretly wish he could've been able to do after laying his eyes upon her when him and Randy were in OVW together. Between that time and now, John and Randy had last touch of each other. Randy and Elle finally broke up with each other, for good this time, and Randy started to date Courtney Benson. And with the help of Courtney they had managed to reform the bond that had managed to break between them and it didn't take much time for the duo to become the inseparable pair that they once were. And seeing the angry expressions that were appearing on the Legend Killer's face, it was obvious that Randy was still overprotective of his ex-girlfriend and best friend.

"…Cena. Cena?!" Randy says, snapping John out of his thoughts.

John looks up at Randy, shaking his head for a moment before replying. "What?"

"Did you hear a word I just said?" Randy asks.

"Yes..." John replies, lying.

Randy nods his head, before speaking again. "We need to get her away from Adam."

"Great idea Randy, I'm sure Elle would listen to whatever you say and leave Adam in a heartbeat." John sarcastically says.

"I know that smart ass, which is why I have a plan." Randy says, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"A plan? I feel like I should be scared." John says, raising his eyebrow.

"Trust me; this will work out perfectly because you're going to get her away from Copeland." Randy says.

John's heart skips a beat as he tries to process what Randy just told him. "Me? What the hell-?"

Randy cuts John off before he could continue his sentence. "Don't play dumb with me Cena, I know you have a thing for Elle. I see the way you look at her whenever she comes to the shows with me. You like her and now is your chance to do something about it."

"You seriously want me to scheme my way into Elle's heart to get her way from Adam? What about…" John says, drifting off as he thinks about his fiancée. "…Kimberly."

"I never said you had to sleep with her Cena, I just said get her mind off of Copeland so that she'll break up with him." Randy says, shrugging her shoulders.

"And if she falls for me?" John asks.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, let's just worry about getting her away from that douche bag." Randy replies.

John nods his head, sighing.

---

**_Flashback_**

"So, you want to hang out with me since Randy is busy?" John asks, looking over at Elle as he walks her to her hotel room.

"Sure, why not." Elle replies, giving John a small smile as she sends Randy a quick text, telling him where she was at. "Are you sure you don't have anything to do? I don't want to intrude on the plans you may have had."

John shakes his head before replying. "No, I'm done for the night."

"And you would rather hang out with me, instead of someone else?" Elle asks, arching one of her eyebrow as she opens the door to the room.

"Elle, you've always been my favorite person to hang out with. We always have a good time together." John replies, walking into the room behind her.

Elle smiled, blushing a bit at his response. "Thanks for saying that John, but you really didn't have to."

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to." John says, looking into her eyes. "It's the truth Elle. It's always been that way, even when you were dating Randy. You were a lot more fun to hang out with than him."

Elle chuckles, sitting down at the edge of the bed. "Just don't tell Randy that."

"I don't care if Randy knows it's how I feel about you." John says, shrugging his shoulders as she sits down next to her.

"How you feel about me?" Elle inquires.

John's quiet for a moment, thinking of how to put into words how he really felt. "I've always had a crush on you Elle, I just never made a move on you because you were with Randy and I knew how you felt about him."

Elle looks at John, not sure how to respond as an overwhelming feeling suddenly comes over her.

John clears his throat, breaking the silence. "I wanted to know if you would go on a date with me."

"John, I would love to…" Elle says, seeing his face light up, causing her to sigh. "…but I can't, I'm dating Adam at the moment."

John's face drops, hearing her response. "You know Adam isn't a good guy for you."

"You're starting to sound like Randy now." She says.

"But its true Elle, that guy isn't going to do anything but break your heart. I would never put you through that type of pain. Just give me a chance to prove it to you." John says.

Elle looks down, trying to collect her thoughts. "I-I.." She says, drifting off as John lifts her head up with his finger.

"Please Elle, let me do this." He says, looking right at her.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Elle asks, gazing into his eyes.

"By doing this." John replies before leaning over and capturing Elle's lips with his. His hand braces the back of her neck as he deepens the kiss, causing her to moan into the kiss. Elle wraps her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to John as the two are locked in their embrace.

Reality suddenly hitting her again, Elle breaks away from the kiss. "John, I can't." She says.

"Don't think about any of this Elle, just be happy and do what your heart is telling you to do." John says not taking his eyes off of her and his lips inches away from hers.

Elle nods her head, closing the space in between them as she kisses him again.

John smiles into the kiss, laying her down on the bed that they were sitting on. Elle runs her hands through John's short hair, causing a groan to resonate from John.

"Are you sure about this?" John asks, breaking the kiss as his conscience suddenly to start to kick in as well.

Elle looks up at him, his eyes filled with desire as she nods her head. John smiles before kissing Elle, both of them pushing their doubts about this and their significant others out their minds.

John's hands go underneath Elle's shirt unhooking her bra as he lifts her up and moves her onto his lap as he rises up. Elle shivers from his touch as hands move to from her back to her chest, beginning to massage her breasts.

Elle moans, breaking the kiss as his hands continue their magic. John lifts up Elle's shirt, tossing it to the side right along with her bra before taking one of her breasts into his mouth. Elle gasps as he continues to pay equal attention to each of her breasts while his hands roam around naked upper half.

"John." Elle moans softly, gripping on to his shirt.

John looks up at her, smirking as she starts to kiss her chest, slowly working his way up to her. Elle's eyes close in pleasure as her hands slowly move down his chest before working their way up as she takes off his shirt.

John lays them back down on the bed, immediately hovering over her as he starts to kiss her body.

"Don't worry about me sweetheart, tonight is all about you." John says, kissing her body after each word.

Elle moans in response, arching her back as John continues to travel down her body. Loving the response he was getting from her, he continues to kiss her stomach as his hands work at taking off the tight material, known as her jeans that accentuated each of Elle's curves perfectly.

Elle bites her lip, gripping on to the sheets beneath her as John takes off her jeans and throws them carelessly to the side. A devilish smirk appears on his face as John takes the top of her panties into his mouth before slowly moving them down her legs and takes them off of her.

Getting them off of her, John stands up, taking in the breath taking view that was Elle's naked body sprawled across the bed. He smiles, his eyes taking in every curve of her 5'7, caramel colored frame.

"John." Elle says, her voice causing his lower half to twitch as he realizes the bulge that was currently being contained in his shorts. John doesn't waste anymore time, quickly taking off his shorts and briefs before taking a condom out of wallet and getting on top of her.

John looks into Elle's eyes, moving some of the hair at her face before opening the condom and sliding it onto his member.

Elle bites her lip again in anticipation as John's hands move down her sides and down her thigh before lifting it up as he grabs a hold of it.

"I need you so badly John." Elle says, slightly moaning and whining at the same time.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear those words come out of your mouth." John says.

Elle smiles, running her hand down the side of his face.

"You ready for this?" John asks.

"Yeah." Elle replies.

And without a second thought, John grips on to her leg and slowly enters her.

Elle moans, her head falling back against the bed as John slowly moves in and out of her. Elle grips on to his shoulders, continuing to moan as he gradually begins to pick up the pace with each thrust.

Elle wraps her other legs around his waist and begins to move her body in rhythm with his, causing him to go even deeper inside for, groans resonating from both of them as the pleasure fills them both.

"John." Elle moans, causing John to move faster and harder into her, each thrust causing a louder moan to escape from her lips.

"You like that Elle?" John mutters.

"Mmm…Yes!" Elle moans, her nails dig into John's pace as his pace continues to quicken.

A loud groan comes from John, feeling her walls tighten around him. Bending down, John starts to kiss her neck as he slows his pace down.

"Jooohhhnnn." Elle whines.

John smirks, continuing to go at his slow pace before pulling out of her completely and pounding into her again. Elles' body arches against the bed as John continues this for a few moments, not able to take it anymore his movements begin to become even faster.

Grunts, groans, and moans fill the hotel room as both of them feel their peaks coming.

"Oh God John!" Elle moans loudly, tightening her grasp around his waist.

"Fuck." John grunts into Elle's ear as he continues to thrust into her at a quick speed, her hips continuing to grind underneath his.

Elle head tilts back against the bed a loud moan escaping her lips, her whole body quivers underneath John's as her orgasm hits her hard and fast.

John continues to move in and out of her, a few thrusts later, John mutters her name as he releases into her.

Elle breathes heavily as she relaxes against the bed, looking over at John who rolls off of her to disguard the condom before laying down next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

Elle smiles as she rests her on John's chest and he lightly begins to rub her back. Neither of them thinking about what was going to come or how far this was really going to go, both of them just enjoying the moment they had shared together before reality hit them again and they would have to make a decision.


	4. This Is Where It Fell Apart

**A/N: **Well long time no see. Sorry guys, but no, I am not back. I've had this chapter written for like a good year and was going through some of my old stuff and decided to post it. My creativity has went out the window and has been put in other places, so writing just isn't there for me anymore. I have a couple stuff that I have written out that I'll post, but I don't know if they'll be continued. Sorry, but I at least owe you what I have written.

**Hope You Enjoy**

**Please Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own John Cena or Randy Orton. The only OC's I own are Elle and Anthony, the other are used with permission.

**Chapter 4: **This Is Where It All Fell Apart

* * *

**This Is Where It All Fell Apart**

_The day had finally come, it was John and Elle's big wedding. Though the two were already married, they never had a big wedding for all their friends and family since the two got married in Las Vegas when Elle was pregnant with Anthony. So after putting the wedding on hold for awhile after so many things had happened to them, the day had finally come for them to have their day and hopefully start off fresh._

_"You ready?" Courtney asked as she comes into the room that Elle was in._

_Elle nods her head, nervously._

_"You are going to be fine Elle, don't be nervous." She said, giving Elle a reassuring smile._

_"Uh huh, they keep telling me that but something could go wrong." Elle said._

_"Don't worry about any of that. Today is your day and it's going to be perfect." Courtney said, giving Elle a hug._

_Elle flashes the blonde as smile before getting up when Randy peeks his head into the door to tell them the wedding was going to start soon._

_"Mmm...Yes John!" Bree moans loudly, gripping on to John's back as he continues to pound into her._

_John groans, gripping on to Bree's sides as he continues at his pace, each thrust bringing them closer and closer to their end._

_Bree moans loudly, arching her back as the pleasure continues to take over her._

_John smirks against her neck as his lips continues to nip at it._

_"Oh-Oh-JOHN!" Bree moaned, tilting her head back as she climaxes._

_John grunts Bree's name as he releases into her a few moments later._

_Laying there in a sweaty heap on the couch, Bree begins to lightly kiss John's neck as she rubs his back_

_A low moan emits from John as she does this, their moment of relaxation quickly coming to an end when persistent knocking comes from the door._

_"John! Get your ass out here! The wedding is about to start!" Randy yells from the other side._

_John groans, still in the position that he was in. "Orton, Leave!"_

_Randy rolls his eyes. "You have less than five minutes to get your ass out here Cena."_

_"Just go Orton." John shouts._

_"I'm not going until you get you get out here." Randy replies, leaning against the wall next to the door._

_"Jesus fucking Christ, Orton. I'll be there out there in a few god damn minutes." John replies, kissing Bree on the lips before getting off of her._

_Bree sighs, getting up from the couch as well as she starts puts her dress and undergarments back on._

_"Fine, I'll meet you at the alter." Randy replies._

_John sighs, plopping down on the couch after he puts his slack on._

_"What's wrong?" Bree asked, zipping up her dress before sitting on John's lap._

_"I love Elle, I really do. She's just been so out of it lately." He replies._

_"Don't worry about her John. If she can't appreciate what a wonderful man she has right in front of her then she doesn't deserve you." Bree said, a smile forming on John's face. "I'm here for you John and I all want is to make you happy."_

_John kisses her forehead lightly as she gets off his lap._

_"I should go, I don't need your friend busting through that door." Bree said, grabbing her clutch purse before giving John one more smile as she walks out of the room._

_Still against the wall, Randy sees Bree walk out the room, fixing her hair as she walks by him._

_"Please don't let it be what I think it is." Randy mutters to himself as he goes into the room John was in and sees him buttoning up his shirt. "Cena, tell me you didn't just do, what I think you did."_

_John looks up at his best friend as he stops messing with his tie, his face saying everything._

_Randy sighs. "Look, we'll handle this after the wedding. Just put on a happy face for Elle and let's get this wedding over with." He said before turning around and starting to walk out of the room._

_"Why aren't you going to tell Elle?" John asked._

_Randy stops, mid-step, turning his head to look at John. "Because you haven't seen how happy Elle is today, it's not worth it. Plus it's your job to tell her, not mine." Randy replies, before walking out of the room._

_Sighing, John finishes with his tie before grabbing the jacket that went along with the tuxedo and walking out of the room. His mind racing back and forth between Elle and Bree for the remainder of the ceremony._

John yawns, opening the door to see Elle standing on the other side.

Eying the woman who had left him almost four months ago, John stands there confused to her sudden appearance.

"Can I help you?" He asked, leaning against the doorway.

Elle doesn't reply, digging in her huge black Chanel purse and pulling out a large manila envelope before handing to him.

"What the hell are these?" John asked, taking the envelope from her before opening it and taking out the papers.

"Divorce papers." Elle simply replies.

John rolls his eyes, dropping the stack of papers on the mat in front of them. "I'm not signing them."

Elle rolls her eyes, bending down to pick them up, managing to stop John from closing the door on her as she stops the door with her heel. John looks at her as opens the door widely again and pushes the stack of papers into his chest.

"Cena, just look over the damn papers. You don't have to sign them now." Elle said.

John gives her look before tossing the papers to the side before he heads upstairs. "Why? You never talked to me about this before. Why should I try to please you now?"

"Because I don't want to be with you anymore! I want you out my life Cena!" Elle retorts.

"It's too late for the one sweetheart, you had my son. Guess you're stuck with me." John said, with a smirk on his face as he leans against the middle of the staircase.

Elle lets out an agitated sigh. "Unfortunately I am stuck with your cheating ass for the rest of my life, but it doesn't mean I have to be married to you."

"Bree used me, this was all some sick plan of hers to tear us apart and it worked." John said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Elle asked, giving John a look. "Am I just supposed to be okay with you sleeping with my sister on our wedding day and leaving me for her because it was her plan and you were dumb enough to fall for it."

"Elle I-." John begins to say but Elle cuts him off.

"It doesn't matter who the fuck it was or what their reasoning behind it was, you still cheated on me. You could've easily turned her away and said 'no' but you continued to mess around with her behind my back, on our wedding day and for awhile after that. You are so full of shit John, I can't believe I believed a single word of that crap you fed to me." Elle said.

"I tried to push her way Elle." John said, Elle shrugs her shoulders in response. "Fuck it, I'm tired of defending myself. I'm not singing those papers."

"You are signing those damn papers Cena, I will take this to court if you don't." She said.

John shrugs his shoulders before heading the rest of the way up the stairs. "Do what you must Elle, still isn't going to get me to sign them."

"Why do you insist on making this so damn complicated? I'm trying make this is as easy as possible for us and for our son." She yells after him.

John glances at her over the banister. "Me, making this complicated? You haven't said a fucking word to me since you packed your shit and left."

"What the hell do you want me to say John? You choose her over me, it's simple as that. I don't have shit to say to you cause you made your choice." Elle replies.

"I feel like a jackass for what I did." John said.

"And you should, but I'm still done with you." Elle said."If you want me happy, you'll sign the papers."

John rolls his eyes before walking into his room and closing the door behind him.

"Son of a bitch." Elle mutters to herself before she walks upstairs and opens the door to the bedroom. "What the fuck is your problem Cena?"

John gives her look in response.

"No, Cena don't fucking get quiet with me. If you insist on making me miserable by not signing these divorce papers than the least you can do is tell me what the hell is going on with you." Elle said.

John's jaw clenches as he's quiet for a moment. "God damn it Elle! I don't want to let you go!" John yells.

Elle let's out a low, bitter chuckle. "That's too damn bad Cena, you already let me go once. Keeping me around by not signing the papers isn't going to get me back. It'll just make me despise you more than I already do." She replies.

"Do what you must Elle." John said.

"You do this to me John and I swear I will make this divorce long and miserable for you. I don't want to do that to you, but I will ruin you if I have to, I will take everything Cena and not feel an ounce of remorse when I do it. Now think about that as you consider not signing the papers." She said, with a smirk that was some what devilish, as she turns around to leave the room, slamming the door behind her.


	5. Bittersweet Reunion

**Hope You Enjoy**

**Please Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own John Cena or Randy Orton. The only OC's I own are Elle and Anthony, the other are used with permission.

**Chapter 5: **Bittersweet Reunion

* * *

**Bittersweet Reunion-**

Elle goes to the backseat of her white Range Rover to get Anthony out of his car seat. Today was his first game for the little league team he had joined at a local park.

Dressed in the blue and white jersey that was identical to the one Anthony had on, it had Cena on the back and the number 54 on it, just like John's old number when he played.

Elle goes to the trunk to grab the rest of Anthony's things as Anthony runs off.

Grabbing his stuff, Elle stops when she hears Anthony.

"Dad!" Anthony yells, running over to John who bends down and picks him up.

"Hey buddy." John said, smiling widely at Anthony.

"What are you doing here?" Anthony asked.

"Well, I heard from a friend that you had a game today and I wanted to come." He replies, not even glancing at Elle as she walks over to them.

Anthony wraps his arms around John's neck hearing his response. "Can you hang out with us for the whole day?"

"I can, but it's up to your mom." John said, finally looking at Elle.

Anthony looks at Elle, giving her a pleading look.

"Sweetie, I think it's time for you to start getting ready for the game." Elle said.

"But Mom-." Anthony begins to say.

Elle gives him a stern look that he doesn't dare defy. Sighing as John put him back on the ground, Anthony mutters under his breath, taking his stuff and walking towards the field.

"You really shouldn't take it out on him." John said.

Elle shoots a glare at John. "You're the last one that should be talking when you haven't seen your own son in almost two months."

"Elle don't start with me." John said.

"Don't start with you?" Elle scoffs. "He's your fucking son! You may have screwed me over, but he doesn't deserve the same treatment."

John rolls his eyes. "Don't act like I'm the only one to blame for this, you're the one threatening to take everything away. Now look who is taking it out on him?"

"Well if you would just sign those god damn papers, you and I wouldn't be having this conversation right now." She quickly retorts before putting on her sunglasses. "Let's just get this day over with." She adds before walking towards the bleachers. If there was one thing those two could do, they could put on a hell of an act for the outsiders. It would be hard to guess their marriage was falling apart and there was large amount of disdain between the two for an outsider. But the day went on without a hitch, for Anthony's sake, well..until they got back to the house later on that day.

John bends down and whispers in Elle's ear. "I love it when you're like this?"

"Like what?" She asked, reluctantly looking into John's deep blue eyes.

Backing Elle into the nearest wall, John smirks at her before replying. "Feisty." He said, his hand traveling down the side of her body which was covered by the thin material of her tank top. "I find it extremely sexy."

"I can't stand you." Elle said, trying to fight back a moan as John's hands go underneath her tank top and immediately go to her breast.

"Trust me Elle, the feeling is mutual." John said, Elle knowing the double meaning of that statement as John presses his body into hers so that she can feel his hardening member.

A small moan escapes Elle's lips. "I hate you so much."

"I hate you too." John said before crashing his lips against her.

Elle's breath gets caught in her throat when he kisses her, her arms immediately going around his neck as John picks her up and places her hard against the wall.

John breaks the kiss before ripping Elle's tank top off of her and starting to attack her neck as he licks, nips, and kisses it. Loud moans come from Elle as she starts to unbutton John's shirt, taking it off of his broad shoulders before throwing it to the ground. With just as much eagerness, John unties Elle's bikini top and takes it off.

John pulls away from Elle's neck, taking in the view of her naked upper half.

Elle raises John's head up, so that he was looking at her. "This is just sex Cena, nothing else."

"Uh huh…got it Elle." John said before setting Elle down and bending her over a nearby table.

Elle bites her lip in anticipation as John takes off her shorts right along with the bottoms that went to her bikini.

"Mmm…enough foreplay Cena, just do me." Elle moans as John starts to rub her behind.

John smirks, taking off his shorts and his boxers before holding on to her sides and thrusting into her. A loud moan comes from Elle as he begins to move in and out of her, every thrust becoming harder and faster. Elle grips on to the place mat in front her as John continues to pick up the pace, her moans becoming even louder.

"Joooohhhnnn!" Elle moans loudly her forehead resting against the table in front of her.

John groans, gripping on to her sides as he continues to pound into her.

"Fuck." He mutters, running his hands down her spine causing chills to run through Elle's body before grabbing handful of her hair.

Elle continues to moan, the pleasure she was feeling taking over her body completely. Rising up with her back against him, she pulls John down into a kiss feeling her peak coming with every rapid thrust that was coming from John.

Clenching on to the back of his head, Elle breaks away from the kiss a loud scream coming from her lips.

"JOHN"! She moans out loud as she climaxes.

John continues to pump into her, a few moments a loud grunt resonates from him as he reaches his.

Letting go of him, Elle rests against the table, her sweaty body enjoying the cool feeling of the table beneath her as she tries to regain control of her breath.

Rubbing her back for a few more moments, John steps away from Elle, before gathering the rest of his clothes.

Rising up, Elle turns around and leans against the table, watching John put his clothes on.

John finishes buttoning up his shirt before winking at Elle and walking out of the house. And at the exact moment, Elle realized she was in some deep shit.


End file.
